Envy
When life makes me fail I retaliate with a death. If you were to roam the streets of Possibility after dark, you might see a shining figure cloaked in black leaps from rooftop to rooftop. That would be Envy, mistress of silver, the lady in black. Her shimmering talons peek out from the folds of her black cloak, showcasing pearly-white scales and silver claws like sharpened moonbeams. The very end of her long, elegant snout sticks out as well- a divine shade of blush pink. You can just barely spot the figure’s narrowed eyes, a glorious shade of blue-green, hard as steel. You look away and walk on, but the thunking of talonsteps hitting shackled rooftops follows you. You break into a run, and they do the same. No- she. She does the same. You have heard of her. Envy, slayer of the pure. But you aren’t pure- you did something, something terrible. You murdered, framed, or bullied someone she loved, and now she is coming after you. Someone who kills without mercy and relishes in death. The Scythe master herself, coming after you. You break into a sprint, despite to go where she can’t follow. But you fail. You hear the whizzing of a weapon being thrown, at hitting its mark. Your throat. Sound, color and the feeling of rough cement scraping against your scales blur into a cacophony of overwhelming pain. And then. Everything. Goes. Black. Appearance You are all pawns in this great game of life. I, however, am the Queen. I vanquish those who have wronged me, and remain unbeaten. Envy is a thin dragoness, a lithe dragoness. Her muscles ripple under her shiny scales, and her medium head is held high, eyes flashing with pride and defiance. Her strong wings fold neatly at her sides, and her long tail curls sweetly, despite her villainous ways. A small smile sits upon her gorgeous snout, but a sinister note shows through in the way her head tilts and how her flashing eyes narrow seemingly out of the blue. Envy stands tall, as she enjoys peering down her snout at others, with her ruff fluffed out and her tail curled neatly around her strong talons. Her head is a divine pale pink, almost a rose color. Cold blue-green eyes sit in their sockets, accompanied by a dark pink brow. Long horns the color of iron protrude from her graceful head. Her pale blue ears are decorated with a silver hoop earring. Her ruff is stone grey, flecked with light blue spots. Personality As long as I am alive, I will hunt down those that have humiliated me. History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. Relationships Name: text Name: text Name: text Trivia - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Gallery